


The Rocket Ship

by YouMadeMeAWholePerson



Category: The X-Files
Genre: AU after Existence, F/M, MSR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouMadeMeAWholePerson/pseuds/YouMadeMeAWholePerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She turned back to look at him, which was a mistake. Her resolve instantly weakened when she saw him clutching the tiny green alien in one hand, his other wrapped protectively across Will’s body. He was resting his chin on top of Will’s head, much to their son’s delight, and making that pouty face she unfortunately found irresistible. Still, she’d be damned if she went down without a fight."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rocket Ship

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little piece written after a friend sent me a picture of the rocket ship described in the story and asked, "Can't you just picture Mulder in a toy store with little William strapped to his chest begging Scully to buy this?"

"Scully-"

"No."

"Oh come on, please?”

"Mulder, you can’t be serious.”

She turned back to look at him, which was a mistake. Her resolve instantly weakened when she saw him clutching the tiny green alien in one hand, his other wrapped protectively across Will’s body. He was resting his chin on top of Will’s head, much to their son’s delight, and making that pouty face she unfortunately found irresistible. Still, she’d be damned if she went down without a fight.

"Mulder, it’s three hundred dollars. Three HUNDRED. For a dollhouse.”

"Scully!" He looked offended. "It’s not a dollhouse. It’s a rocket ship. An *alien* rocket ship. How cool is that?"

She sighed, trying to hide a smile. “An alien rocket ship that costs more than two weeks’ worth of groceries.”

"Scully, it’s not like we don’t have the money. And look- it’s perfect. Will loves it."

Scully studied their son, who was busy chewing on his hand and trying to turn his head upward to look at Mulder. She was pretty sure he hadn’t so much as glanced at the dollhouse, uh, rocket ship. Admittedly though, it *was* pretty cool. It looked expertly crafted and was beautifully painted. It even came with a pair of little green alien figurines.

"And you have no objections to the fact that those aliens are green and not grey, Mulder? Is that really what you want to be teaching your son?"

He grinned, knowing he had her.

"Well I think it’s important to expose him to all schools of thought when it comes to extra-terrestrials, Scully. He needs all the facts in order to fully appreciate the truth." He was so earnest that she couldn’t hold back her smile any longer.

She glanced at the rocket ship once more before turning back to Mulder, who was standing there with their smiling child strapped to his chest and that puppy dog expression on his face. She sighed, rolled her eyes, and nodded. Mulder grabbed Will’s hands in his own and clapped them together, eliciting several sweet giggles from their son.

"Yes! Mom’s the best, right Will?"

Scully turned around and began to search for a sales associate, silently cursing her inability to say “no” to Mulder.

*****************

Three days later, Scully came home from work and heard the two of them playing in Will’s bedroom. She made her way over to the doorway as quietly as possible and paused for a moment, listening.

"The spaceship was really big, so it took me a while to find mom. But eventually I did, and I gave her the special medicine, and then- no buddy, don’t put that in your mouth- and then mom woke up. She was still feeling a little sick, so I leaned over and gave her a couple kisses, and then she felt better. She felt good enough to make a joke, actually. Do you believe that? So then I picked her up, just like this", he paused and Scully heard Will let out a shriek of delight, "and I carried her outside. After a few seconds the spaceship rose up from the ground, and it was so big, Will, and so cool. Mom and I sat on the snow and watched as it flew away. And then I got so tired, buddy, that I had to lie down and close my eyes. I didn’t feel good, but luckily mom was there. She hugged me and she kissed my forehead and she saved me. And then we came home."

Scully couldn’t keep quiet any longer. She pushed open the door and saw Mulder holding Will to his chest, the two of them facing the wooden rocket ship on the floor. Will had an alien clutched in each hand.

"Mulder, what are you telling my child?" she said, laughing.

Mulder looked mildly guilty, though Will was clearly overjoyed. He dropped both figurines when he saw Scully and held out his arms to her. “Ma ma ma ma” he babbled as she knelt down and took him in her arms.

She kissed his cheeks and then turned back to Mulder, raising an eyebrow.

He grinned. “Well, we were playing with our cool new rocket ship, and I was just, uh, telling him a little story about us. But I gave it the Disney treatment, Scully. I promise. Nothing that will scar him for life.”

She eyed him skeptically for a moment. “Mulder, how often to do tell him stories about us?”

He glanced down.

"Jesus, Mulder", she said, though she was smiling.

"I only tell him the really cool ones, Scully. And I never make them scary, I swear. Plus, he’s only eleven months old. I’m pretty sure he’s not retaining any of this."

"Da da", Will reached out for Mulder, offering his dad some moral support.

Mulder smiled and took him back. He lifted Will up and over his head and Will laughed.

"See Scully? He loves hearing about our adventures".

She crawled closer to the two of them and pulled Mulder’s head in for a kiss.

He was right, she thought. Will loved listening to Mulder’s stories. He loved it whenever Mulder would talk to him, actually. When he was just a few weeks old, Mulder had starting speaking to Will as if he were an adult. At first, Scully had to admit she found it odd to walk into the kitchen and hear Mulder telling their infant son about the drought affecting farms in the mid-west or how a new dinosaur fossil had just been unearthed in Europe. Eventually though, Scully began to notice how Will’s eyes would go wide and his whole body seemed to calm down when Mulder talked to him. When he was able to, Will began to smile and laugh as he listened to his dad. Recently, Will would babble back at Mulder, and Scully figured it wouldn’t be long until she came home to find the two of them discussing great works of literature over milk and cookies.

"Mamamama” Will called out, his little hands patting her cheek. She and Mulder broke apart.

"So what’s for dinner?" she asked.

Silence.

"Oh um. Crap. I’m sorry, Scully. We just got caught up with the rocket ship and-"

"Pizza it is", she said, getting to her feet. "Give me the baby and go call it in."

He smiled at her appreciatively. “Mushrooms, peppers, and broccoli?” he asked, handing Will over and kissing her cheek.

She nodded.

Scully bounced Will on her hip and listened as Mulder ordered their dinner. She had a happy baby and a man who knew her pizza order by heart. As far as she was concerned, everything else was small potatoes.

THE END


End file.
